Le portrait d'Hermione Granger
by Ambre Lestrange
Summary: Est-de l'égoïsme ou de l'inconscience, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Tout ce que je peut te dire Drago, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, j'ai était bien sotte de te faire confiance.    DragoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard.

Chapitre 1:

Mr et Mrs Malefoy, qui habitait dans un manoir au sommet d'une colline, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté, la pureté de leurs sangs. De toute façon, les Malefoy étaient bien connu, pour que tout le monde sache que ce fait était véridique. Lucius Malefoy avais un poste hautement placé au ministère et en plus de cela, il était membre du conseil d'administration de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Car Lucius Malefoy était bien un sorcier, qui avais un sombre passé. C'était un homme grand et viril, assez bel homme. De longs cheveux blond presque blanc était la marque de fabrication de sa famille, le teint pâle, le nez pointus et des yeux gris froid. Quand a elle Narcissa Malefoy était assez grande pour une femme. Tout comme son marie, avait de longs cheveux blond et de simple yeux marron. Elle est mince et pouvais paraitre très belle si elle arrêtait de pincer son nez comme si elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez.

Lucius et Narcissa avait un fils qui se prénommait Drago. Du haut de ses sept ans, il semblait avoir une puissante magie, dans tous les cas, c'est parent avait la certitude qu'il était sans doute le plus beau enfants du monde entiers et il ne voulais que le meilleur pour ce derniers.

Bien qu'il était jeune, le petit Malefoy était un enfant élégants. Long mais juste assez, c'est cheveux était du même blond de son père ainsi que ces yeux gris. Il avait pris de sa mère ses trait fin qui lui donnait un très jolie visage. Malheureusement, il prit aussi son air pincé. Le manoir ou il habitait n'était a leurs grand malheur pas un village réservé au sorciers.

Mais il était a l'écart de tout moldus., car aucun n'avais essayais de franchir un domaine privée au risque de s'attirer des problèmes. Ceux qui n'arrangea pas le cas de Drago, qui s'ennuyait toute la journée. Sa mère avait tant d'affaire a régler et son père n'étant jamais là, qu'il ne savais pas quoi faire pour s'occupait l'esprit après la fin de ses cours particuliers. Il avais bien sur en aucun droit de ce rendre dans le village moldus et s'il voulais sortir ce n'était pas plus loin que dans le vaste jardin de leurs domaine. Mais Drago savais très bien que si il désobéissait rien ne lui arriveras, car c'est parents était bien trop occupais pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fessait.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce beau jour ensoleillé du mois de juillet, Drago s'échappait de sa prison par un trou du grillage que personne n'avais remarquer. Il avait pour habitude de ce balader dans le village regardant curieusement les invention moldus et leurs commerce et allait profiter du beau temps au parc au sud de la petite ville. Pour lui c'était très pédagogique car il adorait apprendre de nouvelle choses, qu'elles un rapport avec les sorciers ou moldus. Il sut enfin donné un nom a l'étrange boîte ou des personne était enfermais dedans sans son inquiétait, télérivion. Il compris que les moldus ne se servais de balais que pour balayais le sol. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la communauté des moldus, il décidât de se reposait dans le petit parc avant de rentré cher lui. Chaque jour il avais l'espérance de ce faire des amis,. Car se promenais dans la ville c'était bien pendant quelque temps, mais a force de restait tout seul, rien n'était plus marrant. Mais a chaque fois qu'il venais il n'y avais personne. Or aujourd'hui il avais des enfants de son âge, mais ça semblais être le mauvais jour car il semblais ce disputaient.

« Je te dis que je ne l'ais pas fait exprès. Je te demande pardon. Je suis désoler.

- Pas question, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ça. J'en ai marre que quand tu marche les papillons te suive ou quand tu est rigole des fleurs poussent toute seule…Comme par magie. Nous, on n'en assez. Tu nous fait peur, dit une fille ronde qui poussa la petite brune par terre.

Celle ci avait les larme aux yeux.

-Je vous assure que j'arrête promis. Je fais un crois sur mon cœur. Crois de bois, crois de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

Elle paraissait bouleversait par le changement de ses amis et fessait tous pour ce contrôler. Drago devinais tout de suite qu'elle était son problèmes et que malgré les promesses, elle ne pouvais y remédiait. Car elle fessait de la magie accidentelle, comme lui-même, et ça n'avais rien de bien méchant. Mais comment leurs expliquait qu'elle n'y pouvais rien contre ça. De toute façon Drago savait très bien qu'il ne pouvais rien leurs expliquait, la loi était bien clair. Leurs monde était caché et il devais le restait. Bientôt tous se mit a tremblé près de la jeune fille brune aux larmes.

-Arrête ça sorcière. Tu nous auras pas. Tu viens de jurer que tu ne recommencerais pas, mais regarde. C'est plus fort que toi. Retourne en enfer, c'est la ta place.

Puis elle partirent en riant, la laissant là seul. Drago choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Il trouvait injuste ce qu'elle avait fait a cette fille et il en était sur au fond de lui-même que les autres filles n'aurais pas aimé être a la place de la née-moldus. Il ce plaça a côté d'elle et essaya de la réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvais, mais il était pas très doué, car avant elle, il n'avais jamais réconforté quelqu'un.

Elle levas ces yeux marron vers lui.

« T'est qui toi, et pourquoi t'est là ? Tu vas toi aussi te moquer de moi, hein c'est ça ?

Drago l'observa tout en restant silencieux. Elle était petite de taille et mince. Elle avais d'énorme cheveux touffus et de couleur brun doux. Elle avais des dents de castor et un nez retroussé. Elle était pas vraiment jolie, se dit Drago. Même ses yeux était banale. Il resta encore un moment silencieux, trouvant une réponse approprié, avant de lui répondre :

-Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy et toi ?

Elle le regardai comme si il était fou. Mais ne trouvant rien de mieux a faire, elle répondit.

-Hermione Jean Granger. Je t'ai jamais vu, tu n'est pas du village.

-On peut dire ça. J'habite dans le manoir sur la colline, et toi ?

-Dans le petit cottage en pierre le long de la petite rivière.

-Tu veux dire celle ou il faut traverser le petit pont pour accéder au jardin.

-Oui c'est celle-ci, comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que quand je me balade, j'adore y aller je la trouve très jolie.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regardez autour d'eux. De longues minute passa et Drago pensé a sa mère quand elle lui disait, qu'a ces moment là, mieux valait laissez passez l'ange. Bien sûr le petit garçon n'eut pas très bien compris ce que voulais dire ça mère.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'est pour rien, c'est ta magie accidentelle qui fait ça.

-Ma quoi. Si tu est là pour te moquer de moi, je peux t'assurer que j'ai déjà eu mon compte.

-Non, je te promet que je dis la vérité. Tu est comme moi, une sorcière. Et pour l'instant ce que tu fais ça s'appelle de la magie accidentelle. Le ministère de la magie ne s'en soucie pas parce que l'ont est encore jeune. Mais quand on vas aller a Poudlard, et quand vas commencez a la maitriser il faudra faire très attention, car on peut se faire sanctionner.

Hermione se redressa pour faire bien fasse a Drago. La proximité était quelque chose qui ne la dérangeait pas apparemment.

-Stop, tu vas trop vite pour moi, et tu n'articule même pas. Et en plus je te permet pas. Non, mais ! Je sais que je ne suis, pas très jolie mais de la a m'insultait de sorcière c'est assez exagéré. Et c'est quoi un ministère de la magie, et pourquoi il se sou…..

-Je peux pas te racontais ça maintenant. Je vais être en retard et si mes parents apprenne que je suis sortis en cachette, j'aurais la plus grande correction de tous ma vie. Mais promet moi de revenir demain, dit Drago en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève, si tu viens, je te raconterais tout. Et je pourrait même t'apprendre des choses que mon précepteur m'apprend.

-Promis, je viendrais. Mais ta pas intérêt a me mentir, parce que crois moi je me chargerais de ta correction.

Drago rigola, et c'était peut être bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il le fessait sincèrement.

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Alors a demain, Hermione.

- Oui a demain, Drago. »

Ils se séparèrent a la sortis du Parc. Drago courus jusqu'à cher lui de peur que quelqu'un est remarquer son absence. Mais arrivé cher lui, personne ne fit attention a lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en fut ravie.

De son côté, Hermione ne se souciait plus de ce qui c'était passez avec les autres filles du village. Maintenant elle avait Drago, il était comme elle et il en y avait plein comme elle, il allait tous ce rejoindre dans cette étrange endroit, Poudlard. Elle était pour la première fois, ravie de ne pas être normal, par rapport aux autre enfants, car elle voulait quitté cette endroit tantôt. Et grâce a la magie, son vœu allez peut être ce réaliser.

Le lendemain, Drago vit Hermione au rendez vous. Il lui expliquas tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les sorcier. Il continuait a se voire en cachette des parents de Drago. Et quand même tout les jours, il se voyait au même point de rendez vous. Il dévirent très vite de très bon amis, jusqu'à dévernirent les meilleures. Il jouait ensemble, apprenait ensemble, partager leurs problèmes ensemble. Il comprirent très vite que chacun était dépendant de l'autre,. Ils ne pouvais rien faire sans l'autre et malgré cela, il en était très heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Désoler du retard, sa vas faire un peu près trois semaines, et c'est pas cool pour vous. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour certain qui l'aurait remarquer, il y' a pas mal de ressemblance avec le tomme 1. Etant donnez que c'est mon préférait ( et que je l'ai des milliard de fois) et j'ai une mémoire photographique, j'ai peut être recopiait quelque passage. Je fais du mieux pour ne pas copier aussi, mais si sa devient embattant faite le moi savoir, et je ferais des effort pour ne copier toute les phrases du livre, promis. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le troisième chapitre, j'essayerais d'en postait régulièrement si sa vous dit toujours bien entendus. Merci a toutes les personne qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui m'ont mis dans c'est alerte. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose pour vous, mais pour moi ça l'est. Je remercie également lilique. Contente que ma fics te plaise, ça me touche énormément, voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre deux autant que le premier, désoler si j'ai pris du temps mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas m'arrêtez maintenant, puisque je suis sur un si bon chemin ^^. Ta revieuw ma énormément fait plaisir, je te remercie. Bonne lecture et a bientôt tout le monde, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton vert a la fin.

Chapitre 2 :

En ce matin de Septembre, le soleil se leva sur le village. On pouvait distinguer le chant du coq ainsi que les piaillements des moineaux qui souhaiter la bienvenue à l'astre de lumière. Quatre années c'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre d'Hermione et Drago, mais rien n'avais changée.

Un peu plus loin sur la colline, se trouvait le manoir des Malefoy, ou des pans albinos semblaient mener leurs vies en toute tranquillités, sans se souciaient des autres habitants du domaine.

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans le salon, qui n'avais pas changé après 4 ans.

Seuls les diplômes d'attestations de magie et du savoir faire des nobles sang pur délivré à Drago, aligné les uns après les autres, donnais une idée du temps qui c'étaient écoulées. On pouvais remarquer les très rares clichées de la très ancienne famille Malefoy, ainsi qu'une tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique de leurs familles, occupant tout le pan du mur.

A l'étage du dessus, le silence du matin était totalement rompus, car en cette matinée de Septembre, c'était la rentrée tant attendu a Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe.

Le dernier mois que Drago passa cher lui n' eu rien de très amusant. Ses parents prenaient les choses tellement a cœur, qu'il n' eu plus une minute a lui, si bien que ses visites au parc avec Hermione se fit rare puis inexistante.

Après que la mère de ce dernier fut sortit de sa chambre, hurlant d'une voix perçante qu'il était plus de dix heure et que si il ratait le train il serait déshérité sur le champs et qu'il devrait se contentait de devenir l'idiot du village, Drago se glissa lentement hors du lit en poussant des grognements.

Lorsqu'il eu finit sa douche, il chercha de quoi se vêtir. Il était bien tenté de s'habiller comme il l'avait fait pendant toute les vacances, en survêtement. Mais imaginant la syncope de sa mère et les leçons de moral des influences dangereuses des moldus de la part de son père, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable.

Il enfila son ensemble noir, qu'il portait généralement pendant les bals de charité ou encore pendant les enterrements.

Une fois habillé, il sortit dans le couloir et alla dans la cuisine. Sa mère le rejoigna quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je vois que tu est présentable, parfait.

Le vielle elfe de maison, Dobby, était en train de préparer du bacon. Il était dans la famille aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Posant une assiette débordante d'œuf au plat et de bacon, le blondinet avait finit par accepter l'idée grotesque de ce dernier. Car d'après celui-ci, Drago était trop maigre ce qui lui valait les foudres de l'elfe de maison qui le forçait a finir son assiette et en prime, il récoltait un mal de ventre à tout les coup.

Le jeune Malefoy avait toujours était grand et mince pour son âge. Drago avait un visage allongé, un nez pointu, des cheveux blonds presque blanc et des yeux d'un gris étonnant.

Mangeant plus vite qu'il n' eu pu, sous le regard inquisiteur de Dobby, Drago pensa a Poudlard et le temps qu'il pourrait passer en toute tranquillité avec Hermione. Car même si elle était devenue sa meilleur amie, ses parents en savaient rien, ce qui fut assez dure pour la petite fille qui ne pouvait comprendre les sangs pur et leur mentalité. Si au grand jamais ses parent l'apprenaient, il serait consigné pendant des mois dans sa chambre par son père qui rappellerait a Narcissa le danger de vivre près d'une ville de moldus pendant que celle si éclaterait en sanglot, tel les soap-opéra que la mère d'Hermione adorait regarder. C'est pour cela que pendant quatre ans, ils c'étaient vus cher Hermione ou au parc. Elle lui apprenait plein de chose intéressante sur le monde des moldus et lui en contrepartie fessait la même chose côté sorcier dans la mesure du possible.

Finissant de manger, il quitta la cuisine, échappant à une minute d'inattention de la part de l'elfe de maison, il ne voulait pas non plus rendre son petit-déjeuner devant toute la gare. Montent dans sa chambre, il vérifia pour la troisième fois sa valise, il jeta un coup d'œil a sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avais rien oublié. Passant le temps, il prit un bouquin au hasard et commença a lire. Trop anxieux, au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par reposer le livre, et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant le départ.

-Drago, allons-y. Il est hors de question que nous soyons en retard mon garçon. Descend, la voiture du ministère est arrivée.

Puis il l'entendit s'adressait a Dobby d'un voix sèche.

-Va chercher sa valise et met la dans le coffre.

S'installant sur la banquette de la luxueuse limousine, Drago observa l'elfe faire léviter sa valise pleine de fourniture scolaire et de vêtement jusqu'au coffre. Alors que la valise se posait dans le coffre, les parents du jeune Malefoy à bord, ils prirent enfin la direction de Londres.

A onze heure et demi, la voiture se gara devant l'entrée de la gare King's Cross. Le chauffeur mit la valise sur un chariot et les accompagna jusqu'à les voies neuf et dix ou il laissa le blondinet avec ses parents et pris congé après lui avoir dit bon voyage.

Comme le lui avaient expliqués ses parents, il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le mur de briques. En évitant tant bien que mal les bousculades par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient de prendre le train, il ferma les yeux de peur de se faire mal, attendant le choc. Mais ce dernier ne vint jamais : il n' eu aucun obstacle et quand il réouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai.

Au dessus on pouvais lire sur une pancarte «Voie 9 ¾: Poudlard Expresse- Départ 12 heures.»

Mr et Mme Malefoy, le rejoigna rapidement, et ensemble il essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Drago, impressionné par autant de monde, se mit a observer autour de lui.

Il passa devant un garçon rondouillet qui disait:

-Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

-Neville ! Soupira la vielle dame.

De l'autre côté, un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

-Allez montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y.

Curieux, il leva la tête, mais sa mère vient se positionnez devant lui, cachant le jeune homme a la peau métisse,

-Tu vas êtres sage, promis. De toute façon, il y' auras tes amis et Severus, tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé. Fais bon voyage mon chérie et envoie nous un hiboux dès que tu est arrivé. Elle embrassa Drago et lui caressa la joue.

Le poussant vers la portière du wagon.

-Fait honneur au Malefoy, fais bon voyage, fils.

-Oui père, merci.

-Mon chérie, si tu a un problème ou oubliait quelque chose avertit nous, dit Mme Malefoy par la fenêtre ouverte après que Drago eut claqué la portière derrière lui.

-Dobby sera a ta disposition, il suffira de l'appelais.

Le train gronda, avant de recracher un panache de fumée sur la foule qui se dispersait. Le convoie prit de la vitesse, Drago agita la main par la fenêtre, mais le train prit un virage et Mme et Mr Malefoy devint très vite plus que des petits point noir.

Se retournant, le sourire aux lèvres, sa valise à la main, il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Hermione.


End file.
